


A Flower By Any Other Name

by Causteek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causteek/pseuds/Causteek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 4x07. Obviously, payback was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiya_Wakayama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/gifts).



> Title: A Flower By Any Other Name  
> Disclaimer: Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.  
> Summary: Coda to 4x07. Obviously, payback was in order.  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Explicit Slash, Spoilers for 4x07.  
> Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
> Word Count: 1240  
> Author's Note: For [reiya_wakayama](http://reiya-wakayama.livejournal.com/) and my other lovely friends here (and my own KMM prompt)and Beta'd by [spacii](http://spacii.livejournal.com/) and [happyevraftr](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/) because they're absolute darlings.  
> 

Arthur hated being King. Sure, at first it had almost been a novelty, if he ignored how he’d gotten there and during the mourning period, everything had been… manageable. Later, when the weeks stretched on without his father, Arthur’s kingly duties had gotten progressively more ridiculous.

Honestly, he’d thought Merlin had been joking about a garland competition, because really, what did he know about garlands?

Merlin hadn’t been joking. In fact, his manservant had gleefully led him to the courtyard to preside over the event. The courtyard was filled to the brim with people, all staring up at their King in anticipation of his choice. Eager faces, all looking to Arthur to determine who would be the champion of the Garland competition and therefore an integral part of the Summer Solstice Feast. Not once did the shit eating grin slip from his manservant’s face.

At least all was not lost, it was a nice and sunny day. There was a nice breeze sweeping in from over the battlements and through the gates to cool the courtyard to a perfect degreeso that even in his many layers, and unable to wipe his face, Arthur only sweated to a mild degree.

Arthur could hear Merlin’s snickering from several paces behind as he was presented the seven different flower garlands. The winner would be in charge of the Summer Solstice garland wreaths for the King and Queen of the Festival.

Merlin was still laughing as silently as he could behind Arthur’s back, not even needing to see Arthur’s discomfort with the event and the many eyes looking to him to revel in it. Obviously, payback was in order.

“Merlin! Come here.”

Arthur heard the snickering come to a halt and only just kept the smirk from his face.

“Yes, Sire?” Merlin looked nervous, his head ducked so he was looking up through his lashes in that way that everyone knew usually got him his way. Usually. Those pitiful eyes wouldn’t get Merlin out of this.

“I need to see them on someone!” Arthur didn’t try to hide his smirk as he watched Merlin pink lips scrunch into a pout. Those perfect bow lips stuck out just a little, effectively making him adorable and the little imp knew it!

Instead of focusing on that pouting face, Arthur plopped the (he hoped) best garland on Merlin’s head. What he hadn’t counted on, was the garland crown.

Suddenly, Merlin’s already ethereal beauty was... magnificent. The crown was supposed to be a joke but...

Merlin was beautiful, that was a fact Arthur had accepted long ago. Yet, with the delicate flowers of white weaved in with shamrocks and light blue flowers he couldn’t put a name to, suddenly Merlin didn’t look real, he seemed untouchable in ways that brought pain to Arthur’s very soul. The adorable crease in his forehead the only thing still remotely human about him. Merlin was made to wear a crown of the forest, and Arthur didn’t want to think about the consequences of that.

A light cough from the lithe man in front of Arthur jolted him from his thoughts and it occurred to him that he hadn’t spoken in quite some time.

Plucking the garland crown from atop Merlin’s head, Arthur turned towards the crowd and held it out in front of him, looking down at the stout woman who had made the crown.

“You, Mary Connel, are the winner of this competition.”

The small woman stared up at him with grateful tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, my lord.”

Arthur gave her a small bow of his head before sending her to the castle steward to arrange the crowns for the summer solstice. He waited on the podium for the crowd to clear so he could go back to his room to change, not once letting the garland crown stray from his person.

Everything blurred around him, until finally he was back in his room with Merlin jabbering on about getting his armor ready for the little practice time. Meanwhile, Merlin absently chattered on about how he had managed to work in for Arthur with the weapon of his choice with a bright beautiful grin on his face.

He was turned around facing Arthur's cupboard, drawing out his padded clothing that went under his armour. Arthur watched as the jacket stretched over broad shoulders and drinking in the view. The long line of his spine hidden by his overly large clothes, clothes Arthur had peeled off Merlin many a time to reveal the thin beautiful body beneath.

Merlin was oblivious to his lovers desire and continued to blather on whilst drawing out padded clothing. That is, he continued until Arthur slid up behind him to press Merlin’s slim body against the door of the cupboard.

“Arthur?”

Arthur began to place open mouthed kisses to Merlin’s neck as he ground his hips forward. The intoxicating taste of his lovers skin pushing him testing the limits of his control.

“Do you,” Arthur moved up Merlin neck to mouth at his jaw line, “have any idea,” he continued up to nibble on Merlin’s ear as he breathed the last words softly inside, “how beautiful you are?”

Merlin’s only answer was a quiet moan.

Arthur’s arms went around Merlin’s waist to hold him up as Merlin began to slide down, his legs turning to mush under Arthur’s ministrations.

“Merlin, turn around.”

The smaller man scrambled to get his feet under him so he could lean back against the cupboard, still sliding down until Arthur got a grip on his waist. The hard wood of the furniture piece pressing into his arm as he gently thumbed Merlin’s hip.

What followed was a flash of caresses, sweet kisses, and shucking clothes until Arthur was pressing into Merlin with his fingers. Stretching the tight muscles that Arthur was ashamed to admit he’d been neglecting lately. Being King didn’t leave much time for being with his lover.

Merlin was letting out gasps and moans with every stroke of Arthur’s fingers, breathing in short, shallow pants . Merlin’s back bumping up against the cupboard with each push of Arthur’s fingers. Finally, god finally, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore, those sweet noises and soft moans throwing him into a frantic need to just be inside.

Lining himself up, Arthur felt the head of his dick brush against Merlin’s hole, still filled with his fingers. Pulling them out, Arthur pushed with his hips. The combined feeling of his fingers coming out and his dick moving in making Merlin cry out.

He held himself there, waiting for Merlin to get used to feeling so full. When Merlin finally started to squirm and beg Arthur to “move dammit,” Arthur gently rocked up. Once --- Twice --- Three times and Merlin was coming between their chests. Thick white ropes hitting lean porcelain and gold tan muscles alike. Two more thrusts and Arthur was coming as deep inside his lover as he could.

The King stood there, leaning against Merlin as he was pressed against the cupboard. Arthur’s head was buried in the crook of Merlin’s neck, just breathing in the scent of sweat, musk, sex, and Merlin. Looking up at Merlin’s face, Arthur reached into his jacket, which had gotten hung on his changing screen in the rush to undress, to pull the garland wreath out.

Placing the delicate garland back on Merlin’s head, Arthur stared before gently kissing him once more.

“Beautiful.”

[Fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr!](http://causteek.tumblr.com)


End file.
